dragonballrebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Izaya
| birthplace = | birthday = April 4 | age = 16 | gender = Male | height = 5'9" | weight = 180 lbs |affiliation = | profession = Martial Artist | previous profession = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Sarah Manor | family = Sarah (Mother) | education = High School | marital status = Single | manga debut = | series debut = | movie debut = | english = | japanese = |transformations = |basic skills = |ultimate skills = Eight Fist Stages |tblColour = #F17836 |textColour = #000000 }} :"Humankinds' greatest creation." -Sigma-heika Izaya (イザヤ, Izaya) is a human and biological son of multi-billionaire Sarah Ceo and Founder of Zewel's Diamond Co. Appearance Izaya has brown, short, and very spiky hair, that is in a way kept up. He has a letter "U" shaped head, with somewhat nearly thin eyes. His eyes are colored brown matching his hair color perfectly. His top is jet black with a orange overcoat, that buttons which are gold, up and down, with a white design coming along the buttons. The top his mid necked, which is trimmed black all over the the jacket. On his wrists are blue wristbands which are two pound weights of their own. Izaya's bottom consist of black pants with blue angle weights that look like larger versions of wristbands. His shoes are black with gold trimming. Around his top's waist is a blue belt. His mother has stressed that this outfit has costed her over twenty-seven thousand zennie. Personality Growing up with nothing but martial arts, Izaya is a pure-hearted determined being. Izaya lives by simple instincts of becoming the worlds greatest martial artist, and has stated that at his current level, he's already completely surpassed his father. He has an overall blank personality that can easily be dyed any color. A highly single-minded, one track minded boy, it is very hard to get the teen off track. Granted the outstanding martial artist that have blossomed in the world, Izaya doesn't doubt anyone's skills. Because of this, at the beginning off the fight, puts his opponent through various different regimes to see their level of capabilities. These regimes consist of hit and run tactics, analyzing if his opponents' are capable of standing on par with him. As the child of riches, Izaya gets looked down upon quite a bit in the art of combad. This hasn't stopped him from his dream of becoming the greatest martial artist in history. He passion and love for martial arts has actually become his personality. Even the slightest of disrespect can't be accepted by Izaya. On numerous occasions Izaya would be seen politely going off on those that would state martial arts was an excuse to fight. History Powers & Abilities Izaya, for not only his age, but also his lack of teaching, is an extremely strong combatant. He's able to defeat enemies twice his size without fear of his own safety. With little to no effort the young martial artist is able to break the bones of his opponents at any moment he sees fit. Because of his mother's great fortune, the two have been held a gun point on numerous occasions. Highly skilled and refined in hand to hand combat, Izaya can pick his opponents off with little to no effort at all. Techniques : Izaya, as a martial artist, can faintly sense the ki of other beings. He's the first supernatural being in his family, which means sensing ki is something he trained himself to gain. A being that is capable of forcing their power levels to raise through the roof, would make Izaya fiddly. Meaning too much ki is bad for him to sense, leaving him in a immobilized state. First Impression: A technique solely devised by Izaya and can only be used at the beginning of a battle. Most martial artist who fight tend to give out their introduction and respects to the other warrior, however for Izaya this is not the case. He takes the opportunity to strike his opponent with a frontal attack, and drop them in one blow. Eight Fist Stages The Eight Fist Stages is an heighten transformation.... Trivia Category:Character Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists